Welcome home
by Klaine is my teenage dream
Summary: Blaine and Kurt want to have everything together. And everything involves a family. But, it's that easy to have a happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

Blaine takes a rose and put it in the tray next to the breakfast. He takes the tray and goes to their bedroom.

Blaine approaches to the bed and leaves the tray next to Kurt. Kurt is sleeping so deeply that Blaine doesn't want to wake him up at the beginning but after a minute he decides to wake him up. He wants to give him the surprise as soon as possible.

He leans and press a kiss in Kurt's forehead before whispering "Sweetheart, wake up"

"Hmmm…" Kurt pouts and try to roll but Blaine makes a little laugh and takes his face between his hands.

"No way" He gives a kiss in the tip of his nose "Wake up my prince"

"Bu-but it's too early"

"No it's not. It's almost eleven" Kurt opens his eyes and Blaine makes his smile even bigger. "Well, good morning you"

"I'm so tired Blaine"

"I guess that it's because you did an amazing performance yesterday in Broadway"

Kurt returns the smile and put his hand in Blaine's neck caressing the little curls. "I still can believe that you wrote a musical and let me be your protagonist"

"I won't have allowed you were not the star of my musical"

"You're the best husband ever, you know that?"

Blaine wakes and stretches to take the tray and put it in Kurt's lap. Kurt inclines a little and looks at Blaine with shiny eyes while he sits next to him.

"French toasts… coffee…" Kurt grabs the rose and smells it with closed eyes. "Beautiful" He looks at Blaine with a grin and says. "What are we celebrating?"

Blaine makes a sad look and tries to talk, but before he can say anything Kurt laughs and leans to press his lips again Blaine's. When he feels like Blaine has calmed down he separates his lips and takes Blaine's hand between his and gives a little kiss in the gold ring.

"Did you really thought that I could ever forget this day? Did you think that I would forget that three years ago I was shaking of excitement in my bed because I was going to marry the most gorgeous man in this world?"

"I didn't sleep the night before of excitement"

"We didn't sleep too the day after"

Blaine shakes his head funny and looks at his clasped hands. "Happy third anniversary Kurt"

"Happy third anniversary, love"

Blaine takes the coffee and makes a smile when Kurt's give a kiss in his cheek.

"Okay! I wanted to wait until the dinner, but I won't be able to not giving to you your present in all the day every time you look at me with your puppy eyes!" He turns to the nightstand and opens the drawer.

"Are we going to have sex right now?"

"What?"

"Well, there we keep the lube and…"

"Oh shut up! You're awful!"

"You love me"

"Overly" He takes a small box and gives it with a big smile to Blaine. "Happy anniversary" Blaine smiles back and whispers overwhelmed.

"Kurt… you didn't have to…"

But Kurt puts his finger in Blaine's mouth making him silence. "Don't you dare to go in that way Blaine! Just open the box before nerves kill me!"

Blaine smiles and gives a little kiss to Kurt's finger. He opens the door and he finds a silver and beautiful armband. He takes it between his fingers softly, like it could broke and when he looks to it more carefully he founds that there are some words recorded. He reads it and blinks feeling the tears in his eyes. '_My missing puzzle piece'_

"Do you like it?" Kurt asks nervously.

"I love you"

Kurt laughs and makes a bite in the French toast. "You should say yes sometime. You said 'I love you' too the day I propose you"

"Because it's the truth" Blaine wakes of the bed and goes to the door. "My turn" And he goes running to the living room to pick one folder. When he comes back Kurt is with a smile in the edge of the bed about to stand up but Blaine makes a gesture for him to sit again. Kurt sits with a smile and Blaine kneels in front of him.

"Are you going to propose me, Blaine?" Kurt says laughing but with a nervous tone in his voice.

"More or less" Blaine leaves the folder in the bed next to Kurt and Kurt looks at it curious. Blaine takes Kurt's hands between his own hands. "Just keep silent and listen to me, please?"

Kurt nods with expectant eyes.

"Kurt, two weeks ago I listened you talking with Rachel in the phone. You two were talking about create a family. I listened you telling her that you had thought about it sometimes"

"Oh my God, Blaine…"

"No, no, no! It's okay honey! I have to admit that at the beginning I sort of freak out about the idea but then, that night I started to think about it. All our friends are moving on. Brittany and Santana are going to marry next year, Mercedes is going to have a baby with Sam, and Rachel is trying again with Finn after her divorce with that Brody guy" Blaine shakes his head a little and ups his eyes to look at Kurt's. "But that's not the case, all this is about us. You know I love you the most, right? The only thing that helps me pass the day is thinking about your smile. I love the way you help me sleep with your songs in my night of insomnia. I love the way you kiss me any moment just because you want. I love the fact that you always have a word to help me. I love you for helping me reaching my dreams. And my dreams weren't Broadway or New York… my dream was to see you happy every day. My dream was to make you feel happy. And there's a lot more things why I love you and why I'm grateful to you, but if I don't say what I want right now I feel like I'm going to faint" Kurt makes a laugh and looks to Blaine while he presses little kisses in his knuckles. "Well, I've never seen nobody do this and I feel like the most ridiculous boy in this world but I'll do it this way" He takes Kurt's hand and presses it against his chest, just above his heart. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you have all me loving you. I want to have everything with you and I'm ready to have everything with you. So, Kurt, would you like to start a family with this silly man crazy for you?"

Kurt stares there for a moment in shock and then he starts to whisper with the tears falling down his face.

"Yes… yes, yes, yes! A million time yes!" He rises from the bed and throws himself above Blaine surrounding him in an embrace. They fall in the floor, but they don't care. They start to kiss between laughs, whispers and sobs of happiness. After a few minutes Kurt lifts his head and says with another laugh. "Are you crying too, honey?"

"Of course I am!" He raises his head and gives another kiss to Kurt. "We're going to be dads Kurt!"

Kurt smiles and gives another long kiss to Blaine before whispering in his ear.

"We are going to be a family"


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a year and a few months since Blaine told Kurt about adopting a child together. In the folder that Blaine gave him on their anniversary it was a lot of information about adoption centers. They had been centers of all around the world, but they've finally decided to choose one in New York. It was the city were they got married, they did their first musical on Broadway and now, the city of their first child.

They are in the couch cuddling with the laptop looking the website of the adoption center that they had chosen. Kurt is looking at the screen excited and pressing in every link he finds while Blaine is looking at his husband and caressing the top of his head They can't stop smiling. The next day they are going to have a little boy or a little girl in their house. They've already had prepared a room next to their. By now, they only had put a bed and some wardrobes. They want to go with their new kid to buy all his things. Toys, books, clothes… They want him or her to feel like home.

They've talked with the director of the center, a lovely lady called Mrs. Morgan, about how they wanted their new member. The boys had told her that they didn't mind about the gender; what they only asked is that they wanted the kid be a little bit grown (about four or five years) cause they felt like a baby would be so… they don't really know what's the problem with a baby, they just feel that they aren't ready for a baby. Maybe the next time.

Kurt finally turns off the laptop, and with a sigh he put it in the small table. He turns around and so that way he is lying down against Blaine but this time face to face. Blaine smiles and put his arms around his husband in an embrace. _Even four years after get married, he still loves saying that Kurt Hummel-Anderson is his husband. _Kurt smiles back and put his chin in Blaine's chest.

"So…" Blaine starts to say. "Our last night alone, huh?"

"Yes. Tomorrow we'll have an amazing little girl or boy in the room next to our"

"Lovely. How would you like to spend our last night alone, Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

Kurt grins at Blaine while they sit up to go to their room. "You really love to say me Mr. Hummel-Anderson, right?"

"Guilty"

Kurt laughs while he stands up and gives a hand to Blaine's.

"Wanna go to bed, honey?"

"Sure" But for surprise of Kurt, Blaine didn't stand up. He lies again in the couch and makes a pout. "But I'm so tired daddy! Would you take me to bed?"

"Oh my God, Blaine…" Kurt rolls his eyes funny. "I bet you are going to be more childish that our new kid"

"You're always right, handsome" Blaine finally stands, but not in the floor; in the couch. Kurt sighs and looks at the boy standing there with the open arms, waiting for him to catch him. Blaine is with a funny light in his eyes. That honey and beautiful eyes that always get what they wanted from Kurt. Cause to be honest, who would say no to that puppy eyes? "So… bed?"

"I can't believe it… I… okay" He opens the arms too. "Let's go to bed"

Blaine makes a euphoric sound and puts his arms around his neck and his legs around his waists. Kurt makes a few steps backward with the new weight but quickly he can preserve balance. Blaine presses his lips against Kurt's, and their teeth's clash a bit when they both smile.

"Thanks god I've been going to the gym lately"

"Do I weight too much? Maybe you can help me to lose some kilograms…"

"I thought you were tired"

Blaine smiles and put his forehead against him. "By some sort of magic, I've suddenly I feel much more awake. Maybe is some kind of naughty witch…"

Kurt tries to make a glare to Blaine but he fails and smiles. _Again. _"You, Blaine Hummel-Anderson are a horrible person"

"But you love me"

"Maybe"

"Hope so. 'Cause I'm crazy about you"

"You really know how to get into the pants of another man, huh?"

"Years and years of practice" Says Blaine while he gives little kisses all over his face.

"I love you"

"I know" He gives a little kiss in the top of his nose and smiles. "Love you more"

It's a rainy day. A very rainy day. They can barely see through the car windows.

They are in their car with the only sound of the drops of rain against the car. They are in the car park of the adoption's center. They've been there for about ten minutes, but they hadn't moved of the car.

Finally Kurt looks at Blaine and sees the panic in the boy's eyes. He makes a little smile and put a hand in his knee. Blaine gives a small jump in his seat but calms down when he sees the comfort smile of the boy next to him. Kurt strokes a little his knee and Blaine makes him a smile. But Kurt can still see the fear in Blaine's eyes.

"You scared, sweetheart?"

"Terrified"

"But why?" Kurt puts his hand in the boy's cheek. "Aren't you ready?"

"I don't… I'm not… I…" Blaine takes a deep breath. "I want to do this so bad, Kurt. But I'm scared. What if I'm not a good parent? What if he or she doesn't like me?"

"Why wouldn't he or she?"

"Because I'm a horrible person, a bad role model, a mess…" Blaine looks like he has just seen a ghost. "How I ever thought that I would be a good dad?"

"Hey hey hey! Hold on there, boy! You're not at all any of that" Kurt stops a tear falling down in Blaine's cheek with his finger. "You're going to be the most amazing dad in this world, Blaine. I'm sure that little kid will love you as much as I do, and you'll love him back. And it's totally normal to be frightened. Even better, you scared means that you really want him to love you back. And she or he will totally do"

Blaine smiles at the sweet words of his husband.

"And you are never gonna be alone in this, Blaine. We'll have each other for anything, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Blaine nods and Kurt leans to give him a long and sweet kiss. When they separate Kurt whispers in his ear.

"We only have a problem"

"What's that?"

"We have to decide who is going to be pappy and whose going to be daddy"

Blaine laughs at this comment. "Hmmm… can I be daddy?

"Don't know… we'll discuss about it"

"I asked first"

"We'll discuss" They both laugh and Kurt squeezes Blaine's shoulder. "You ready?"

Blaine makes a big sigh and look outside. It has stopped raining. _Maybe this was a good sign, right?_

"I am if you are"


End file.
